our fate
by sexysoo
Summary: " kau memang istri yang baik, kyungsoo. Bangun pagi lalu membuatkan sarapan untuk suaminya. Ah tunggu, apa bisa kau kusebut seorang istri? " Exo Fanfiction. Kaisoo ( Kim jongin x D.O Kyungsoo ). slight!kaistal. yaoi


Main Cast : D.O Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

Pairing : Kaisoo, slight!Kaistal

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, angst

Warning: AU, Yaoi, boys love, sex scene, saya fujoshi akut (abaikan yang terakhir)

Disclaimer : plot tentu milik saya. Kaisoo tentu saja _bukan_ milik saya

**E**NJOY

* * *

" ini kesalahan! " Jongin membentak kedua orang tuanya,

" kita tidak akan membahas hal ini lagi, jongin. Sekeras apapun kau menolak, kami tidak akan pernah merubah keputusan kami. " ayahnya pergi meninggalkan jongin menuju ruang kerjanya.

" aku normal! Aku tidak akan pernah menikah dengan seorang lelaki! " rasa kesal menggerogoti dirinya, tak sadar ia telah membentak ibunya.

" kau tahu jongin. Perusahaan appa mu sedang tidak stabil. Keluarga D.O menawari pernikahan anaknya denganmu, dan berjanji akan membantu perusahaan appa mu. Eomma harap kau mengerti "

**J**ongin terbangun saat eomma nya mengguncang tubuhnya perlahan.

" jongin, kita akan mengadakan makan malam dengan keluarga D.O jam 7. Lebih baik kau bangun sekarang dan bersiaplah " setelah jongin mendengar ibunya mengucapkan kata 'D.O' jongin menarik kembali selimutnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya,

" bangun atau eomma akan menyita mobil milik mu " jongin menyingkap selimutnya segera dan berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi.

**K**eluarga Kim lebih dulu datang dan menduduki tempat yang telah di reservasi sebelumnya. Jongin terus bermain dengan ponsel nya sampai eomma menendang kakinya pelan,

" itu keluarga D.O datang, bersikaplah yang sopan dan eomma akan mengembalikan kunci mobil mu " bisik eommanya saat melihat beberapa orang menghampiri mejanya. Keluarga Kim langsung berdiri saat jarak mereka kurang dari 3 meter, menyapa nya dan kembali duduk.

Jongin memandangi bibir kyungsoo yang bergerak mengucapkan seuntaian kalimat, saat memperkenalkan dirinya. Pandangannya terpaku dengan kedua mata dan bibir kyungsoo, seakan de javu ia merasa ia pernah melihat sosok dengan mata dan bibir yang sama.  
setelahnya jongin memperkenalkan dirinya, namun hanya direspon anggukan kecil dari kyungsoo.

" Jongin, apakah kau keberatan jika kita mengadakan acara pernikahanmu dalam waktu dekat ini? " Tuan D.O tersenyum ke arah jongin yang sedang mengunyah pelan makanannya. Merasa jongin tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan-nya, tuan D.O menoleh ke arah tuan Kim.

" tentu saja ia tidak keberatan " appa kai menoleh ke arah jongin yang masih mengunyah makanannya.

Jongin fikir ini gila, menikah dengan sesama lelaki. _Awalnya. _

" **A**ku menyukainya " eommanya menoleh ke arah jongin yang duduk di belakang, lalu menoleh ke arah appanya yang sedang menyetir.

" appa tau kau akan menyukainya. Ia manis bukan? " appanya tersenyum, _berfikir_ anaknya telah luluh dengan permintaannya. jongin menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

**W**aktu berlalu dan pernikahan mereka telah digelar. Sebagai hadiah pernikahan, orang tua jongin memberikan sebuah rumah untuk mereka tinggal bersama.

" lebih baik kau segera ke kamar " jongin berjalan ke arah dapur, sedangkan kyungsoo menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka _berdua. _Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya dan menunggu jongin datang. Setengah jam berlalu dan jongin tak kunjung datang. Kyungsoo pun tertidur pulas.  
Terbangun saat sinar matahari menerobos lewat celah jendela, kyungsoo tidak menemukan jongin di sebelahnya, bahkan lusuh seprai bekas jongin pun tidak kecuali bekas dirinya. Ia menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang tengah, berfikir jongin tertidur di sana kemarin malam. Nihil. Tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali secangkir kopi dan siaran spongebob yang sedang menangkap ubur-ubur. Kyungsoo menelusuri setiap inchi rumah dan berakhir di sebuah kamar tepat di sebelah kamar ia tidur. Jongin sedang tertidur lelap di sana sendirian. kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah jongin, lalu membangunkan jongin.

" selamat pagi jongin, " kyungsoo tersenyum, sedangkan jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Merasa jongin tidak merespon kalimatnya, kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan

" aku akan membuatkan sarapan " kyungsoo beranjak dari kasur, melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu,

" tidak usah, aku akan pergi setelah ini " setelahnya, jongin pergi menuju kamar mandi.

keluar dari kamarnya, jongin mencium samar harum masakan, lalu ia menuruni anak tangga menuju dapur. Ia menemukan kyungsoo berbalut apron sedang menghidangkan makanan. Saat jongin berdeham, kyungsoo menoleh dan melepas apronnya.

" aku fikir, sebelum kau berangkat kau bisa sarapan terlebih dahulu di rumah walau sedikit. " kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu meletakkan segelas kopi untuk jongin. Jongin pun mendudukkan dirinya dan menikmati sarapannya perlahan. Setelahnya, jongin beranjak pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk kyungsoo.

**S**epulang kerja, jongin langsung menuju kamar miliknya. Tidak menemukan sehelai baju pun di kamarnya, ia mendatangi kyungsoo dan menanyakan barang miliknya.

" aku memindahkannya di kamar kita, maaf aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Ah, apakah kau sudah makan malam? Aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu " kyungsoo menarik pelan lengan jongin dan menuntunnya ke ruang makan  
Jongin mengaku masakan kyungsoo lebih enak daripada masakan milik_nya_. Kyungsoo membuat menu daging untuk jongin malam itu, sedangkan dirinya sendiri memakan salad. Jongin fikir kyungsoo tidak mengkonsumsi daging karena ia seorang _vegetarian_, dan ia tidak menghiraukan itu.

Jongin tidak pernah berfikir untuk tidur bersama kyungsoo. Sampai kyungsoo memindahkan semua barang miliknya ke kamar _mereka._ Jongin membelakangi kyungsoo, membuka ponselnya dan mengirim sebuah pesan singkat untuk _nya _saat mendengar dengkuran halus dari kyungsoo.

Esoknya, kyungsoo terbangun saat ponsel milik jongin berdering. Ia mencoba untuk membangunkan jongin, namun jongin seakan enggan meninggalkan mimpinya. Kyungsoo mengangkat panggilan itu,

" hall—"

" _jagiya, hari ini bisakah kau datang ke apartment ku? Semenjak kau menikah dengan lelaki pendek itu kau tidak pernah mengunjungiku. Tidakkah kau merindukanku? " _

" nu.. nuguya? " mereka berdua terdiam. Kyungsoo yang akan melayangkan protesnya, tersentak saat jongin merampas kasar ponsel miliknya,

" apa yang kau lakukan! "

" si.. siapa dia? "

" kau ingin tahu? Benar-benar ingin tahu? Dia krystal! Ia kekasihku! Ia cantik, ia seorang model, dan yang terpenting, ia perempuan! Seharusnya ia yang menikah denganku, bukan kau! " jongin mendorong kasar bahu kyungsoo, ia mengganti celananya cepat dan mengambil jaket. Setelahnya, ia pergi begitu saja. Sedangkan kyungsoo masih terdiam atas perlakuan jongin kepadanya.

Jongin kembali tengah malam dan membawa seorang perempuan dalam dekapannya. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya lalu membantingnya keras. Kyungsoo langsung menuju ke bawah saat mendengar suara gaduh di bawah, setidaknya sekarang ia menyesal telah menuruti rasa ingin tahu nya.  
Satu-satunya pandangan yang tidak bisa ia lupakan; jongin menciumi leher krystal yang berada di dalam pelukannya, sedangkan krystal menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan. Jongin terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan membawa krystal dalam pelukannya menuju kamarnya. Ia membuka matanya saat akan menaiki anak tangga, dan di sanalah ia melihat kyungsoo terduduk dan menangis. Ia terus menaiki anak tangga dan tidak menghiraukan kyungsoo yang semakin terisak saat melihat jongin membuka pakaian milik krystal.  
Malamnya kyungsoo tidak bisa tertidur karena terus memikirkan jongin, serta suara desahan dari ruangan sebelah yang tidak berhenti selama dua jam terakhir membuat ia terus terjaga.  
Tidak tidur semalaman membuat kyungsoo hanya bisa terbaring di kasur. Ia memejamkan matanya saat tiba-tiba pening di kepalanya semakin mengamuk. Berusaha untuk bangkit, ia menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil beberapa obat. Menyadari ia tidak memiliki air di kamar, ia menuju dapur di lantai bawah. Seraya menggenggam erat pegangan tangga, ia berjalan pelan. Setelahnya, ia terduduk sebentar dan berusaha untuk bangkit lagi. Teringat jongin harus ke kantor pagi ini, ia akan membuatkan sarapan untuk jongin, dirinya, dan… _krystal._ Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6.00, jongin masih mempunyai 1 jam lagi di rumah, lalu setelahnya ia berangkat ke kantor. Setelah menghabiskan makanan miliknya sendirian, ia kembali ke kamar untuk istirahat. Naasnya, saat ia hendak menuju kamarnya ia menemukan krystal memandanginya dari depan kamar jongin.

" kau memang istri yang baik, kyungsoo. Bangun pagi lalu membuatkan sarapan untuk suaminya. Ah tunggu, apa bisa kau kusebut seorang istri? " krystal tertawa sinis dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar jongin. Kyungsoo meremas dadanya, seakan itu bisa meredakan sesak yang ia rasakan saat krystal menyindir dengan kalimat terakhirnya.

**K**yungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan jongin yang akan pulang larut malam. Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa melihat krystal berada di rumahnya. Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan semua sindiran krystal, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap berfikir positif dan tidak menghiraukan krystal. Namun kyungsoo tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan suara desahan dari ruangan sebelah kamarnya. Setiap harinya rutinitas kyungsoo tidak berganti, setiap malam kyungsoo menangis dan tidak bisa tidur, lalu saat pagi hari membuatkan sarapan dan kembali ke kamar untuk istirahat. Saat resah menggerogoti dirinya, ia akan bermain piano miliknya. Alunan indah tersebut seakan satu-satunya semangat kyungsoo. Semakin terbuai dengan alunan tersebut, kyungsoo menitikkan air matanya. Teringat akan sosok kecil yang dulu selalu menemani kyungsoo yang berjanji akan selalu ada untuk kyungsoo, sosok kecil yang menuntun jarinya pelan di atas tuts hitam dan putih yang mengenalkannya pada alunan lembut piano.

" _hyung, semakin lama kau semakin mahir saja bermain piano. " sosok kecil itu menekan sembarang tuts saat kyungsoo sedang menghayati permainannya,_

" _ah kau menggangguku! " sosok itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kyungsoo,_

" _Aku bahkan tidak mengenal satu not pun sampai kau mengajariku " kyungsoo tertawa pelan dan memukul pelan lengan sosok yang lebih kecil darinya saat sosok itu bergelayut manja di pundaknya._

Kyungsoo segera berlari ke bawah saat seseorang menggedor pintu rumahnya. Ia langsung membukakan pintu dan jongin yang dalam keadaan mabuk menghabur ke arah kyungsoo. Jongin terus meracau tidak jelas, dan kyungsoo berusaha untuk membawa jongin ke atas.

" kenapa kau lebih memilih seseorang bernama Kris itu? Apa yang kurang dariku? Aku tidak menyangka kau akan memilih namja yang lebih kaya diriku, " nafasnya berderu lirih, menyebar hawa hangat di sekitar tengkuk kyungsoo. jongin terus menyebutkan nama krystal dalam desisan lirihnya.  
Kyungsoo merebahkan jongin di kasurnya, melepas sepatu dan seragam kerja jongin, saat ia hendak melepas dasi jongin, jongin menariknya kasar

" ah! Apa yang kau.. hmpt " kyungsoo jatuh di atas jongin. Jongin meraup bibir kyungsoo. Menciumnya penuh tuntutan, seakan meminta lebih. Jongin menggigit bibir kyungsoo, memaksa kyungsoo untuk membuka mulutnya. Jongin melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut kyungsoo. Mengabsen deretan gigi kyungsoo yang sempurna, menggelitik langit mulut kyungsoo membuat kyungsoo mendesah tak karuan. Mengajak daging tak bertulang milik kyungsoo untuk bertanding. Pertandingan dimenangkan oleh jongin. Ia melepas tautan bibirnya, dan beralih ke leher kyungsoo setelah merubah posisinya berada di atas kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bergidik geli saat jongin menyapukan lidahnya di atas kulitnya, jongin menggigit pelan meninggalkan sedikit bercak merah disana. Jongin masih mengeksplor setiap inci kulit kyungsoo, jemari kyungsoo bermain lihai di rambut jongin, meremas surai jongin saat ia mendesah. Jongin terus turun, memanjakan setiap inci titik sensitive milik kyungsoo. Ia membuka kancing celana milik kyungsoo, melucuti semuanya tanpa sisa. _Jongin stroke kyungsoo's dick and then he lick it_. Kepala kyungsoo menengadah ke atas, memejamkan matanya, kini ia tidak lagi menggigit bibirnya. Desahan mengalun indah dari bibirnya. Ia melenguh, tubuhnya bergetar hebat,juniornya berkedut di dalam mulut jongin.

" jong… ahh! " tepat saat kyungsoo meneriakkan nama jongin, ia orgasme. Jongin melepas semua pakaiannya, memberi pemanasan sedikit pada kebanggaan miliknya. Ia mengarahkan juniornya tepat di depan lubang kyungsoo. Perlahan ia mulai melesakkan batangnya, kyungsoo mencengkram seprai yang sudah lusuh dan menitikkan air matanya. Jongin mengunci bibirnya, mengajaknya bergulat lidah lagi untuk melupakan rasa sakitnya saat dimasuki jongin. Setelah batangnya telah tertanam sempurna di dalam lubang kyungsoo, jongin menariknya kembali menyisakan kepala juniornya. Ia langsung menghujam lubang kyungsoo menghantam suatu titik di dalam sana yang membuat kyungsoo melenguh nikmat. Jongin terus menekan prostat nya semakin dalam, mereka berdua meracau tidak jelas. Kyungsoo tidak mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh jongin, terfokus dengan rasa nikmat yang diberi jongin.  
Namun saat Ia menyadari bukan namanyalah dalam desahan jongin ia menangis, ia memukul dada jongin brutal

" krystal... ssh.. ah! " jongin mendesis parau. mendesah nama krystal dalam kenikmatannya, tidak menggugah tangisan kyungsoo.

" Aku kyungsoo! Aku bukan krystal! Krystal tidak di sini! Sshh.. " kyungsoo membentak jongin. Ia menangis, hati dan fikirannya ingin menghentikan kegiatan ini karena ia fikir jongin tidak melakukannya dengan tulus. Namun tubuh nya mengatakan tidak. Tubuhnya masih meminta lebih. Jongin terus meracau memanggil krystal, juniornya berkedut di dalam lubang kyungsoo, jongin mempercepat ritmenya dan mereka berdua mencapai klimaks bersama.  
Setelah kyungsoo mengumpulkan energinya, kyungsoo mencoba untuk bangun, Ia berjalan tertatih merasakan sakit yang tak tertahankan di bawah sana. Ia merintih pelan saat ia memakai celananya asal, dan kembali menuju kamarnya. Mendengar suara pintu tertutup, jongin membuka matanya kembali. Menyeringai, ia kembali tertidur. _Aku tidak tahu berhubungan dengan seorang lelaki bisa memabukkan seperti itu.  
_Kegiatan tadi benar-benar melelahkan menurut kyungsoo. Tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa mentoleransi rasa lelah di tubuhnya dan pening yang menjalar di kepalanya. Ia lantas menjatuhkan badannya pelan di atas kasur dan mencoba tidur.

**M**ereka berdua sama-sama terbangun dan keluar bersamaan dari kamar. kyungsoo berjalan pelan menuju dapur, melalui jongin begitu saja. Ia bergerak lebih lambat dari biasanya. Jongin fikir karena kegiatan semalam benar-benar menguras tenaga kyungsoo. Seperti biasa, kyungsoo membuatkan sarapan untuk jongin. Mereka makan bersama dalam diam. Kyungsoo kembali ke kamar nya, mengambil pil obat karena pening di kepalanya tak kunjung hilang dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.  
kyungsoo merasa tempat tidurnya berguncang sedikit, ia membuka matanya dan menemukan jongin bergerak mendekatinya dan merangkak ke atas tubuhnya

" a.. apa yang kau lakukan? " kyungsoo berusaha bangkit namun jongin lebih dulu mengunci gerakannya. Ia memegang kedua pergelangan tangan kyungsoo dan mengarahkannya ke atas kepala kyungsoo. Ia mengecup bibir kyungsoo sekilas, berhasil membuat kyungsoo terdiam. Merasa tidak ada perlawanan lagi dari kyungsoo, jongin mencium kyungsoo dan melumat bibirnya pelan. Ciumannya lembut dan semakin lama semakin bertindak menuntut, ia melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut kyungsoo saat kyungsoo membuka sedikit mulutnya. Kyungsoo mendesah tertahan. Ia memukul dada jongin, menandakan ia masih mencintai oksigen. Jongin melepas tautan bibir nya dan tercipta seuntai saliva entah milik siapa. Jongin mengeksplor leher kyungsoo, menghisap dan menggigitnya. Jongin membuka atasan kyungsoo dan membuangnya, ia memandangi dua titik sensitive lain milik kyungsoo. Ia mengulum nipple kyungsoo dan tangannya menggerilya ke bawah, menyentuh sesuatu yang tegang di bawah sana. Meremasnya asal, kyungsoo melenguh keras. Ia melepas semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dan kyungsoo. Tanpa aba-aba jongin melesakkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang kyungsoo, kyungsoo memekik dan ia terisak. Merasakan rasa panas yang menjalar di bagian intimnya, lalu tergantikan rasa nikmat saat jongin menumbuk prostat nya. Jongin terus mempercepat ritmenya, merasa kyungsoo akan mencapai klimaksnya, jongin menutup _meatus _kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya. Kyungsoo memekik saat orgasmenya tertahan dan ejakulasi kering sangatlah menyiksa. Jongin mendesah, mempercepat gerakannya, ia melenguh. Setelah mendapatkan orgasmenya, ia meninggalkan kyungsoo.

" saranghaeyo, jongin-ah " beban yang mengumpul di pelupuk mata kyungsoo jatuh bertepatan saat jongin meninggalkannya.

jongin selalu melakukan _sex _dengan kyungsoo, tanpa membiarkan kyungsoo mencapai klimaksnya dengan memasangkan _cock ring_. Kyungsoo belakangan ini menjadi cepat letih, dan lemas. Sakit kepala nya selalu datang dan hilang dalam jangka waktu yang dekat. Kyungsoo bergerak lebih lambat dari biasanya. saat sesorang mengajaknya bicara, responnya akan lebih lambat dari biasanya.

" malam ini, ayah mengajak kita untuk makan bersama di rumah. Lebih baik kau bersiap sebelum jam 7 " jongin menyantap katsu nya. Tidak mendapat jawaban dari kyungsoo, jongin menoleh ke arah kyungsoo

" sebelum jam 7, aku harus apa? " kyungsoo mengunyah suapan terakhir saladnya linglung, lalu membawa piring miliknya ke dapur.

" kyungsoo, bisakah kau bantu eomma memasak? " eomma kai menoleh ke arah kyungsoo yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. Kyungsoo berfikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk dan mendatangi eomma kai. Eomma kai yang menyadari perbedaan dari kyungsoo, gusar.

" soo, apakah kau masih mengkonsumsi sayuran dengan baik? Kau tidak mengkonsumsi daging dan makanan berminyakkan? " kyungsoo berfikir lama lalu menjawab pertanyaan eomma nya,

" ne.. aku selalu makan salad. Aku hanya memasak menu daging untuk jongin. " eomma kai menghela nafas panjang.

" kau mengkonsumsi obatmu dengan teratur? "

" selalu, eomma. Kau tidak perlu khawatir " kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, dahinya berkerut dan ia langsung memegang asal barang di sekitarnya. Saat kyungsoo limbung dan akan terjatuh, ibunya menahan tubuhnya. Memanggil jongin, ia menyuruh kyungsoo kembali.

" soo, kembalilah ke depan. Eomma akan menyelesaikannya sendiri " eomma menyuruh jongin membawa kyungsoo ke ruang keluarga. Jongin menuntun pelan kyungsoo, di dalam hati ia masih bergelut dengan fikirannya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus mengantar kyungsoo dan kenapa kyungsoo bergerak sangat lambat?

**J**ongin menyadari adanya perubahan pada dirinya. Setiap ia memandangi dan bersama kyungsoo, jantungnya akan berdebar kencang. Yang anehnya ia tidak pernah merasakan ini saat bersama krystal. Rasa ini terlalu asing menurutnya, namun ia yakin ia pernah merasakan hal yang sama beberapa belas tahun yang lalu.  
Hari itu, jongin membawa sebuket mawar untuk kyungsoo. Bermaksud untuk minta maaf atas tindakannya selama ini dan merayakan 1 bulan kebersamaan mereka. Membuka pintu rumah perlahan, semua ruangan gelap. Ia memanggil kyungsoo, namun tidak ada jawaban. Jongin menuju dapur dan menemukan masakan yang belum selesai di atas kompor serta sebuah buku berlabelkan _diary _ di sebelah kompor. Ia mengambil diary tersebut dan menyalakan ponselnya yang sedari tadi ia matikan.  
_26 missed call and 10 messages _

Jongin mengernyit heran, ia membuka 1 message nya dan ia langsung berlari menuju mobilnya dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

" _kyungsoo ada di rumah sakit, kau dimana?! " _

" dimana kyungsoo! " jongin setengah berteriak ke arah ibunya yang sedang menangis. Ayahnya yang sedang menenangkan ibunya menoleh ke arah jongin dan menggeleng pelan. Jongin melihat ke dalam ruangan kyungsoo berada melewati jendela kecil dan menghambur ke dalam ruangan. Ia menangis layaknya anak kecil yang ditinggal ibunya,

" soo, aku sudah datang. Aku datang menjemputmu. Ayo kita pulang. " jongin memeluk tubuh kyungsoo yang kaku dan berangsur berubah dingin.

" soo, hari ini kita resmi bersama 1 bulan. Hari ini.. hari ini kita akan merayakannya bersama " jongin menangis mengingat ia tidak pernah memperlakukan kyungsoo dengan baik selama 1 bulan ini.

" soo, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Sangat mencintaimu " jongin menghujani kyungsoo dengan ciuman di keningnya. jongin menggertakka giginya. ia meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke arah dinding berulang kali. nyeri di tangannya tak dihiraukan, menurutnya pilu di hatinya lebih menyakitkan.

* * *

**J**ongin hanya berdiam diri di rumahnya selama 3 hari berturut-turut. Ia tidur di kamar kyungsoo, berharap saat bangun ia menemukan kyungsoo terlelap di sebelahnya. Ia tidak pernah lagi mengkonsumsi makanan selain sayur, seperti kyungsoo, _dulu. _Jongin menemukan bermacam-macam obat milik kyungsoo, dan jongin baru mengetahui kyungsoo terkena kanker otak saat kyungsoo telah tiada.

Jongin menuju ruang keluarga dan menemukan buku berlabel diary yang ia temukan waktu itu di dapur. Penasaran, ia membuka buku tersebut

_Property of D.O Kyungsoo_

Di bawahnya tertuliskan lagi sebuah kalimat yang menyayat hati jongin,

_Property of Kim Kyungsoo ( 14 juni 2011 )_

25 mei 2011,

_Appa menyuruhku untuk segera memilik kekasih. Menurutku itu mustahil, karena tidak ada seorang perempuan pun yang mendekatiku._

28 mei 2011

_Appa bilang, ia akan menjodohkanku dengan anak teman rekan kerjanya dari Kim corporation. Aku tidak habis fikir, mereka menyuruhku menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak ku kenal? DAN SEORANG LELAKI? Aku normal!_

2 juni 2011

_Aku menarik kembali ucapanku tentang aku normal. Maksudku, siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan seorang Kim Jongin. Ia tampan! Dan entah, melihat dirinya aku seakan melihat sesosok kai. Namun, kai bukanlah orang yang dingin dan pendiam seperti jongin.  
kau kemana kai?_

7 juni 2011

_Kami sedang berkencan. Lebih tepatnya kami hanya makan bersama malam itu, berdua tentunya. Ia benar-benar pendiam. Ia tidak banyak bicara padaku. Aku pun tidak berani untuk memulai pembicaraan. Aku hanya memandanginya. Setiap memandanginya aku merasakan jantungku berdegup lebih kencang, aku tidak pernah merasakannya saat bersama orang lain, kecuali kai. Inikah yang namanya cinta?  
apakah ini berarti kai adalah cinta pertamaku?_

14 juni 2011

_Pernikahan kami digelar. Pernikahan kami tidak meriah seperti yang aku harapkan dulu, mengingat kami pasangan sesama jenis dan tidak semua orang menganggap kebenaran atas hal itu?_

15 juni 2011

_Aku fikir jongin canggung untuk tidur bersamaku. Ia tidur di kamar yang berbeda denganku. Esoknya saat ia pergi kerja, aku memindahkan semua barangnya ke kamar kami._

18 juni 2011

_Aku fikir aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung, memiliki jongin.  
namun ternyata, Ia memiliki seorang kekasih, yang tentunya seorang perempuan ( ia memang normal, tidak seperti diriku yang tidak lagi normal saat melihat pesonanya). jongin bukan milikku seorang. Ia juga milik krystal, kan? Jadi, bukan aku saja yang memiliki jongin? Ah, atau dari awal aku memang tidak pernah dan tidak akan bisa memilikinya?_

19 juni 2011

_Suara dari ruangan sebelah benar-benar membuat rasa pening di kepalaku mengamuk dengan hebatnya. Aneh. Walaupun jongin telah menyakitiku, aku tetap tidak bisa membencinya. Jadi inikah cinta? Walau tersakiti, kau akan tetap berpegang padanya. sangat membutakan. _

27 juni 2011

_Jongin pulang dalam keadaan dipengaruhi alcohol. yang aku simpulkan adalah, kekasihnya meninggalkannya demi seorang namja bernama kris. Ia terus menggumam tidak jelas. Ia menyerangku malam itu. Aku mengikuti alur permainannya, sampai ia mengucapkan nama krystal di tengah permainan kami. Aku menangis dan menyuruhnya berhenti, tapi tidak membuahkan hasil. Setelahnya, aku kembali ke kamarku karena aku tidak ingin melihat diriku esoknya terbangun tanpa sehelai benang di sebelahnya. Bukan, bukan karena malu. Tapi bagaimana rasanya, kau bercinta dengan suamimu tapi suamimu berfikir ia sedang bercinta dengan orang lain?_

1 juli 2011

_Saat itu kami makan malam di rumah orang tua jongin. Eomma jongin menyadari perubahan dari ku, ia menanyai ku berbagai macam pertanyaan. Aku rasa eomma jongin sangat mengkhawatirkan penyakitku, tidak seperti jongin. Bahkan akupun ragu, tahukah ia tentang penyakitku? Setelahnya jongin membawaku kembali ke ruang keluarga saat eomma menyuruhnya._

4 juli 2011

_Entah, aku rasa akhir-akhir ini jongin berubah lebih lembut kepadaku. Merespon lembut saat aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Jika saja daya penglihatan ku tidak menurun, aku yakin saat ini aku melihat jongin tersenyum tulus ke arahku._

5 juli 2011

_Aku yang merasa tubuhku semakin tidak berdaya, menelfon dokter keluarga dan menyuruhnya datang untuk memeriksakan keadaanku. Katanya, aku harus ke rumah sakit dan melakukan check lab dan berbagai rangkaian kegiatan lainnya yang aku tidak terlalu ingat apa namanya._

7 juli 2011

_Aku serius saat aku mengatakan jongin menjadi lebih lembut kepadaku. Ia tidak pernah bermain selembut ini sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah bertanya tentang apa yang aku rasakan saat rasa sakit menjalar di bagian bawah tubuhku seperti ini. Ia akan berhenti saat aku menyuruhnya berhenti, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Walaupun aku telah mengemis memintanya berhenti ia masih saja seperti kesetanan memasukiku._

9 juli 2011

_Kemarin, eomma jongin datang. Saat melihatku berjalan pelan ke arahnya, ia bertanya jongin dimana. Eomma berteriak memanggil jongin. Anehnya, aku yakin aku mendengar eomma memanggil jongin dengan nama kai.  
setelahnya aku bertanya kepada eomma, apakah kai adalah nama panggilan jongin. Eomma mengangguk seraya berkata, ' iya kai. Dulu kau selalu memanggilnya kai kan? Apakah kau tidak ingat, kau yang memberikan nama itu kepada jongin? Dia sangat menyukainya dan menyuruh semua orang untuk memanggilnya Kai. Namun sejak kami pindah dan tidak pernah bertemu denganmu lagi, ia tidak suka dipanggil kai oleh orang lain kecuali keluarganya.'  
aku tertegun, ternyata sosok kecil yang aku kira telah benar-benar menghilang dari hidupku, adalah suamiku sendiri. Aku memanggilnya kai karena aku sebenarnya tidak mengetahui namanya.  
apa hanya aku sendiri yang melupakan dan tidak menyadari bahwa kai adalah jongin?_

12 juli 2011

_Aku kembali ke rumah sakit untuk mengambil hasil check lab ku. Naasnya, saat kau mengharapkan berita baik datang kepadamu, sang berita buruk mendahului berita baik dan mendatangimu. Dokter bilang aku sudah memasuki stadium 3. Aku disarankan untuk mengikuti kemoterapi, tapi aku apa? Jika sudah takdirku untuk meninggalkan dunia ini, aku siap._

13 juli 2011 08:05 a.m

_besok adalah hari besar menurutku. 1 bulan bersama jongin. Aku berencana untuk membuatkan ia sedikit kejutan saat dia pulang nantinya. Aku akan memasak makanan favoritnya, dan aku akan memakan daging yang beberapa tahun ini sudah tidak ku konsumsi lagi. Indra perasa ku bahkan sudah lupa betapa enaknya rasa daging panggang._

13 juli 2011 01:03 p.m

_Aku merasa gravitasi bumi tidak lagi cocok dengan diriku. Setiap aku berusaha untuk bergerak, aku akan terjatuh ke suatu sisi. Berjalanpun seakan aku memikul beban 1 ton. semua anggota tubuhku mengkhianati ku dalam waktu bersamaan.  
oh takdir, jangan katakan aku akan meninggalkan jongin? Tidak, maafkan aku menentang skenarioMu. Tapi sekarang bahkan belum genap satu bulan aku bersama jongin._

13 juli 2011 07:43 p.m

_Malam itu jongin mengajakku ke ruang piano. Ia menggerakkan tangannya lihai di atas tuts piano. Aku terhanyut dalam permainannya. merdunya alunan merasuk kalbu. terbuai lama aku tak sadar, aku dan jongin telah bergumul di atas ranjang kami.  
Aku benar-benar menemukan kembali sosok kai._

14 juli 2011 09:06 a.m

_Entah kenapa aku menulis ini.  
Aku sempat berfikir. Apakah jongin pernah menyesal? Menyesal telah melukaiku. Aku tidak pernah marah kepadanya. Aku marah, kecewa terhadap takdir yang mempersatukan kita. Kenapa dari awal, aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu, dan kau tetap bersama krystal. Semua terasa lebih mudah bukan?  
Jika sekarang kau masih bersama krystal, aku tidak keberatan. Keberadaanmu di dekatku saja sudah seperti mimpi bagiku, mimpi terindah. Bisa melihat dirimu sepersekian detik pun aku bersyukur, cinta. Namun, aku ragu kau merasakan hal yang sama. Oleh karena itu, jika aku pergi mungkin hanya aku yang merasakan sedih. Hanya aku yang kehilangan mimpi indahku._

_Aku hanya… jika kau menyesal telah melakukannya, ketahuilah. Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Kau… tidak perlu merasa bersalah atas hal yang telah mengaturmu; takdir._

_**E**nd._

* * *

a/n :  
ini ff rate m pertama saya, jadi harap maklum jika bahasanya kurang mengenakkan -/-  
cuman catatan kecil dari saya: Terima kasih untuk Nindol, yang kurang banyak telah memberi inspirasi buat ff ini, telah meluangkan waktunya sampai jam 3 pagi untuk membantu saya menyelesaikan ff ini. bunch of love for you! ouo

Thanks for reading ^^, mind to review? :)


End file.
